


Lip Color #34 Violet Volt

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Genderplay, Lipstick, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i don't know how to tag this but cecil don't care about conforming to societal gender norms, light marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they're together, the scientist doesn't even bat a decidedly not mascara coated eyelash at the ensemble Cecil shows up in for their sixth date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Color #34 Violet Volt

When Carlos first meets him and stumbles his way through asking his preferred pronouns (well over a year later, Carlos will mention that despite negative experiences that lead him to leave it, he will be forever thankful to his undergrad campus's GSA for teaching him that question is okay to ask), Cecil doesn't bat a mascara coated eyelash. He does almost knock over the bottle of nail polish he was applying before the stunning outsider had came in to do science, but that has more to do with the beautiful distraction than anything else.

After the broadcast, Cecil goes home and digs out the bottle of polish with the heart shaped glitter in it, artfully arranging the metalic bits into a "C" on each thumbnail and going over all the others with a less bold glitter topcoat before posting a picture on his instagram.

Although Carlos is a little thrown off by Cecil's femininity, there are much more important things to worry about in life in general, much less in Night Vale. 

It becomes clear through his reporting, alternating between staunch advocacy for the town's draconian government and repeatedly mentioning things that Officially Do Not Exist and that would get most any other citizen dragged off to reeducation or the Abandoned Mine Shaft, that Cecil has a limited amount of regard for what he is "supposed" to do. He clearly expends little of it on societal rules of gendered actions and dress.

Cecil works at the radio station, broadcasting important news in his smooth, deep voice. He hasn't left the house without mascara on since he was 22. He changes his own oil and almost always grocery shopping in a skirt and heels because he likes the way the skirt makes his legs look with the shoes, and he likes the shoes because of the way they click against the flooring at the Ralph's. That's just all a part of who he is. And while perhaps not unnoticed, it goes largely undiscouraged by the population.(Steve Carlsberg thinks it's weird. No one cares what Steve Carlsberg thinks.)

Carlos, in this instance, falls easily in line with the town's way of thinking. 

By the time they're dating, the scientist doesn't even bat a decidedly not mascara coated eyelash (Cecil says he doesn't need it, not with those perfect lashes) at the ensemble Cecil shows up in for their sixth date, a purple snake skin underbust corset over a simple black sleeveless shirt, with plaid patterned button fly skinny jeans and gladiator sandals. The scientist does, however, grumble about how hard it is to take off once they're back at his place after dinner.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I should have planned better, but I just really like this outfit and I didn't know that you'd be taking it off tonight. We've been taking things slow which has been wonderful, and I didn't really expect us to, but it's wonderful that we are, and-" Cecil's ramble is cut short by the slightest hint of teeth like a military cemetary against his neck, followed by a soft kiss to the same spot.

"It's /fine/, Cecil. Just help me get this /off/," Carlos nearly whines against Cecil's neck, tugging defeatedly and ineffectually at the corset lacing as he presses himself against the broadcaster's thigh.

Cecil laughs and pushes Carlos's hands away, working at loosening the laces until the garment can be slipped off while Carlos tugs off Cecil's much easier to remove sandals. "Better?"

"Much."

Now that they're wearing a roughly equal amount of clothing, Cecil smiles and slides his hands under Carlos's shirt, pushing it up and becoming progressively more awestruck as Carlos's skin is revealed. "Beautiful Carlos..." he says breathily, unable to stop himself from leaning up and kissing the dark flesh, smudging his bright violet lipstick and leaving remnants of it in his wake.

Carlos had been trying to unbutton Cecil's jeans, but he gives up, letting Cecil undress and adore him and push him onto his back, reversing their positions on the bed.

The kisses and purple smudges trail all the way up Carlos's torso and along his jaw and neck before heading back down to the waistband of his jeans, all while Cecil murmurs praise against his scientist's skin.

Cecil pops the button of Carlos's jeans, pausing and looking up at Carlos, waiting for permission before pulling down the zipper and pushing down any and all fabric between him and Carlos's already more than half hard length.

Carlos groans at the way that Cecil licks his lips and mouths "Perfect," at the sight of him. He groans even louder at the way that Cecil proceeds to swallow him down like there's nothing to him. 

There are no sounds left to make by the time the radio host is cupping with Carlos's balls and slipping a finger back to tease at the rim of his entrance, leaving him unable to not buck up into that mouth. He does try to breath out an apology, but Cecil makes a noise seeming to imply that he doesn't mind around his cock and short circuits in brain, although he does notice that Cecil holds him down after that, manicured nails digging small crescents into narrow hips.

Cecil makes a living with his voice, but he knows how to use his mouth just as well. He brings Carlos nearly to the edge before pulling off with an obscene pop and having somehow left three well defined rings of lipstick on his dick. 

Before Carlos can whine, Cecil is leaning up and kissing him on the lips while blindly fumbling at the nightstand until he finds a bottle that a quick glance at confirms is lube.

"Ready for more?" the broadcaster asks with a grin. Cecil isn't an overly proud man, but he knows how good his voice sounds when it's been fucked out, smirking at the moan it pulls from Carlos before the scientist manages to breathe out a proper yes.

As soon as he has that, Cecil presses a cool, slick finger into Carlos, kissing off the last of his lipstick onto perfect thighs.

Carlos gasps at the finger but is soon bucking back against its, begging wordlessly for a second and a third, which Cecil gives in turn as he feels Carlos is ready for them.

A few moments later, Carlos whimpers at the loss of those fingers, taking it as a sign to open his eyes (although he's not sure when he'd screwed them shut) and watch as Cecil finally finishes undressing himself, shedding the skinny jeans that had to have been impossibly uncomfortably tight to reveal his cock, not to long nor too short, nor too thin nor too girthy. 

If Carlos were prone to waxing poetic he'd call it the most beautiful cock he'd seen, but as it is he just has to close his eyes again, shaking his head in response to being asked if they needed a condom, and moaning louder than he had previously after he felt it press into him, hot and slick and so, so, so good.

Cecil hissed at the cool air when it hit him after he shed his pants with less difficulty than he thinks he should have, but some things aren't meant to be questioned, certainly not when his own slick hand felt so good and sliding into the tight heat of Carlos feels so much better. Perfect even.

It doesn't take very long at all for Cecil to bring himself close to the edge, gently and then progressively more roughly rocking and thrusting into Carlos, matching the wonderful noises his scientist made with his own. He wants to keep going forever but he certainly isn't going to last and Carlos is brokenly begging for release. 

Carlos bites at Cecil's lips as the broadcaster's hand slips between their bodies and wraps around Carlos's cock. He tries not to buck into it, to not let the sensations overwhelm him because he wants to last longer for Cecil, but the deep, still rough voice commands him to come and he's powerless not to, feeling the pleasure well through his body and knowing that he's taking Cecil right over the edge with him.

"You've got lipstick all over me..." Carlos says with a breathy chuckle as soon as he can speak again, after Cecil pulls out and lays down next to him, looking down at the various purple lip prints along his body.

"Uh-huh." Cecil replies, unashamed. "It looks good on you."

"Really?" the scientist asks, pulling Cecil into another kiss, "'Cause I think it looks much better on you."

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/822.html?thread=543030#cmt543030) kinkmeme prompt.


End file.
